<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luz's Guide to Glyph Magic by Henshin555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385352">Luz's Guide to Glyph Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henshin555/pseuds/Henshin555'>Henshin555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 years past the start of Owl House, Gen, Hagrids a Dad, Luz the Otter lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henshin555/pseuds/Henshin555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz is gonna teach at Hogwarts. Whatever could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz's Guide to Glyphic Magic</p><p>I own neither Owl house nor Harry Potter</p><p>It had been seven years since Luz had followed Owlbert through that magical door. The door that led to her meeting her best friends, meeting her long-term girlfriend and her mentor who made her wildest dreams come true. Her mentor, Edalyn Clawthorne, had long since been cured of the curse her sister, Lilith, had placed on her.</p><p>Her best friends, Gus and Willow, had become full witches, and master's of their chosen field of magic. The coven system was revamped after Belos' downfall after his attempt to invade the human realm. The coven system was now governed by a council, with each member representing the major covens, to which lesser covens of the same magic joined with. No longer were the people's magic sealed when they joined, some even mixing magics for further progress.</p><p>However, Luz was neither at her mother's house nor on the Boiling Isles. Her mother had finally sat her daughter down to discuss the real reason she was against Luz's interest in witches when she was fourteen. As it turned out, wizards and witches did exist in the human realm. But, most were indistinguishable from ordinary humans, except for their magic, which would come out in bursts from young children.</p><p>Luz, however, never showed any sign of this 'accidental magic', as well as never received the letter from the magic school her father attended. Not wanting her daughter to discover this magical world, only to find she wasn't wanted, Camilia had tried to make magic the last thing on Luz's mind. It didn't work. After the tear filled discussion, Luz found that her estranged father was still alive, living somewhere in England.</p><p>This led Luz to travel to London, to try and find her father, and learn about the magic in the human realm.</p><p>~</p><p>"You worry too much, Amity," Luz said into her Scroll, which looked like a fancy smartphone. "And you worry too little, Luz, what if they decide your method of magic is illegal?" Said the councilwoman of the Abomination coven, and Luz's girlfriend, Amity trying to reason with the Hispanic Wild witch. There were no records of this magical society, so no-one was sure of what their reaction to Luz would be. She was a different kind of spell caster by all, her usage of glyphes quickly overtook most combat mages.</p><p>"You already checked the London registry, and there's no record of the guy." Amity continued.</p><p>"There's not one of you, Gus, Willow, or Eda, and you all exist." Replied Luz, being her normally optimistic self. While she learned long ago that life could get really gritty, that never stopped her from having a positive attitude.</p><p>"True, but now you have zero leads. It's not like some mcguffin is going to pop up, leading you right to the guy." Sighed Amity, long used to her partner's positive outlook. "Just promise you'll be careful, okay?"</p><p>"I promise, Amity," spoke Luz, before catching sight of a young boy stalking angrily towards a playground, a large trunk pulled behind him. "Got to go, some kid looks like he needs a venting ear," said Luz, already planning on helping him.</p><p>"Alright, go help, babe," Amity said as Luz shut her Scroll off. She approached the boy and called out," Rough night?"</p><p>The boy spun around and Luz got a good look at him. He was short, and dressed in hand-me-downs four sizes too big for him, making him look smaller. His hair was messy in a liveable nest sort of way, and his green crystal eyes were framed by glasses similar to Willows. In his hand was a wand pointed in her direction.</p><p>~</p><p>Harry was having a terrible night. First he had to play waiter to the Dursleys and Marge in hopes of Vernon signing his Hogsmeade slip. Then Drunken Marge made an appearance, insulting nearly everything under the sky, coming to a head by insulting the memory of his parents with the story Vernon fed everyone about their demise.</p><p>Harry had lost his temper, and control of his magic, resulting in the overweight Marge Dursley's description of being a walking blimp, to become more literal. Not waiting to receive another letter about underage magic, or worse the aurors, Harry gathered his things and quickly left. Hedwig had been long since sent off to spare her the cramp cage Vernon demanded she stay locked in.</p><p>Pulling his trunk behind him, he stopped at a nearby playground to catch his breath and plan his next move.</p><p>Or he would if he hadn't heard a voice call out behind him. "Rough night?" Spinning around, Harry instantly trained his wand on the individual who spoke. She was a tall friendly-looking woman, with tanned skin, long wild mane of brown and coal-like eyes that Harry swore he knew. She wore a two colour dress, with the torso and arms a deep blue with a smooth blue crystal in the center of her ample chest, a jagged seam separating the cream white skirt. Over her shoulders was a dark blue cloak which seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry asked, keeping his wand at the ready in case this obviously magical lady tried anything.</p><p>"Name's Luz Nocida, kiddo, I'm not here to hurt ya. You just looked like you needed an ear to vent to." The woman said with a beaming smile.</p><p>"And you just happened to be passing by?" Harry said in disbelief.</p><p>"I wander… a lot, my girlfriend says that it's a bit of an issue." Luz said with a sheepish shrug. "So… wanna vent?"</p><p>"Do you really want to hear all my troubles and woes?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. While she was clearly magical, it seemed as if she didn't know who he was, and wasn't that a relief.</p><p>"Why not, I don't have anywhere to be and you look like ya need help. That's all there is to it."</p><p>So Harry started to explain his situation. How his drunken relative had gotten under his skin and he had accidentally inflated her and sent her flying. And of how he left before he could get expelled for using magic in a non-magical area. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have let her get to me, but when she started on my Mom…,"</p><p>Luz cut him off. "Nah, I'd be just as steamed, and probably done worse. They say words can't hurt you, but that's a load of crap. Words can cut pretty deep. Most don't realise how hurtful words are because they don't leave marks, but they still hurt. Plus from your story, it wasn't like you meant to inflate her, so I'm sure they won't expel you."</p><p>Harry was about to respond when he heard movement from across the road. He turned and illuminated his wand to see what was there when all of a sudden -BANG- a triple-decker purple bus suddenly arrived.</p><p>~</p><p>So this was niggling in my head for a while. I'm planning at least 15 chapters for this story. Luz will not be the only Owl house character to appear. Also there will be no bashing of any kind in my fic. I don't like it, and any problems will be addressed rationally and discussed. Also Luz's father is a canon character from Harry Potter, and no it's not any of the Marauders nor Snape. Any who correctly guess will receive a DM with Internet Cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Minister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>I don't own HP or Owl House, hoot hoot.</p>
<p>After an eventful ride on the Knight Bus, Harry and Luz arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Luz had refused to let Harry go off on the bus on his own. He agreed to her accompanying him, glad to have an adult actually state that they care for his well-being.</p>
<p><br/>The trip was only 15 minutes long, Harry paying for both as Luz didn't have any sickles. When asked, she stated she didn't have any magical currency, not knowing where to find a local exchange for it.</p>
<p><br/>When the two arrived, they were greeted by Tom, the elderly owner of the pub. He in turn escorted the two upstairs, believing Luz to be a bodyguard. Once there they were met with a portly, administrative man wearing an emerald suit and a lime coloured bowler hat.</p>
<p><br/>"Ah, young Harry Potter, safe and sound. You gave the Trace monitors quite a fright when they detected your accidental magic." The man stated with a kind smile. "My name is Cornelius Fudge, I am the Minister of Magic. I had some time, so I thought I would personally make sure you were alright."</p>
<p><br/>That statement raised several flags in Luz's mind. Her girlfriend being a councilwoman meant she knew any action made by a politician, especially kind ones, were meant to serve a personal agenda.</p>
<p><br/>"The Minister? You mean I'm not under arrest?" Asked Harry, confused. "But I was warned any more magic after the last warning meant expulsion?"</p>
<p><br/>"Heaven's no, young man," Fudge replied, "Accidental magic is not counted in such cases, nor minor spells such as <em>lumos</em> or <em>nox</em>. Such incidents can be explained away, leaving only deliberate acts of magic to be recorded. Did the warning not explain this?"</p>
<p><br/>"I never got to see it. A house-elf trying to help me cast a hover charm and I was blamed for it." Harry said.</p>
<p><br/>"Well, I can look into that later, however, we seem to be forgetting someone. My apologies, my dear, might I trouble you for your name?" Asked Fudge, turning to Luz.</p>
<p><br/>"Ah, my name is Luz Nocida of the Wild magic Coven, Minister, I came across Harry here earlier, and didn't feel comfortable leaving him to roam on his own." Spoke Luz with a smile.</p>
<p><br/>"Wild magic Coven?" Frowned Fudge. "I don't believe I've heard of such. Where did you go to school, if I may ask?"</p>
<p><br/>"I went to Hexside, on the Boiling Isles, sir." Said Luz, somewhat expecting this line of questions.</p>
<p><br/>"Hexside?/BOILING ISLES!" Harry and Fudge both said.</p>
<p><br/>"To think one of the Fabled Lands' have deigned to reconnect with the world." Fudge continued, Harry looking confused.</p>
<p><br/>"Fabled lands?"</p>
<p><br/>"You know of the Isles, Mr Minister?" Asked Luz. "The Isle's have no record of magicals still on earth."</p>
<p><br/>"That doesn't surprise me, Ms Nocida," replied Fudge, settling into what Harry knew to be a lecture mindset. "The Boiling Isles, along with other magical lands such as Tir Na Nog or Avalon, had long since separated from this reality as to protect their secrets and people. This was not long after the Founders of Hogwarts had passed away, long before our people had a proper government."</p>
<p><br/>"But sir, why aren't they mentioned in any of our history texts?" Asked Harry, interested in the topic at hand. The Minister was a far better teacher than Binns, the ghost that 'taught' History of Magic.</p>
<p><br/>"That would be ,in part, because most believe such places to be myth, and as such faded from memory. I know of these lands' existence, because my ancestors were the ones to help turn the facts into myth. We helped <strong>Fudge</strong> the details." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.</p>
<p><br/>"As interesting as that is, and definitely something the Isles are open to, that's not really the purpose for my being in London." Luz said, summoning her magic staff to her hand. It looked to be made of applewood and had a carved otter on the top end.</p>
<p><br/>"And what task would that be, Ms Nocida? If it's within my capabilities, I may be able to help." Offered Fudge. He knew a kind gesture to those of the Fabled Lands' could mean more protection for Harry and status for himself. A true politician always had two reasons for every move.</p>
<p><br/>"Well, my father is a magical citizen here in England. I had come looking for him in order to connect to my roots as it were." Luz spoke, "I was born after a night of passion, and he is probably unaware I exist."</p>
<p><br/>"Ah, of course, that is but a simple matter. As long as you have his name, any post owl can deliver a letter to him, provided he is still alive." Fudge told her. "Magical owls have innate abilities to find their targets, most times with frightening speed. I can make certain of his status for you, though I will need his full name, as I believe you carry your mother's?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, I indeed do, sir." Luz beamed, before dropping the bomb. "His name is Rubeus Hagrid."</p>
<p><br/>~</p>
<p><br/>This chapter gave me trouble as I was agonizing over the Knight Bus. I ended up scrapping the scene entirely. Only 1 person correctly guessed. Others suggested Ol Hagrid, but discounted him. Look I had Harry Potter on my mind, I watched Owl house, and Luz just reminded me of Hagrid. To be honest we see her interact with a lot of magical creatures and taking hits that should be leaving marks. As a quarter giant, this makes sense. She's also shorter than Hagrid because her mom is shown to be pretty short.</p>
<p><br/>Also one reviewer asked that Dumbledore not know about the Boiling Isles. Okay, just gonna <strong>Fudge</strong> some details. Eh eh. Anyway, neither have been in contact for a long time, so culture clashes ahoy.</p>
<p><br/>Please leave a review with suggestions or critiques, they help build stories. An internet cookie to those who know the meaning of Luz's Staff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters to Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>So… I've got no excuse here. I write when I'm motivated. Which isn't often. None of my stories are abandoned. I just write when I feel like it. That said I do enjoy people's reviews and was not kidding when I ask for suggestions. I want what I write to be your story as much as it's mine. So without further ado…</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>I own neither Owl House nor Harry Potter</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 3: A letter to Someone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning after Luz's revelation, she and Harry sat down in the suite provided to have a talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… what was with the reactions last night? Both you and that Minister guy seemed to know my dad's name." Asked Luz, a bit puzzled at how Fudge paled drastically and left abruptly, citing having to see to important matters elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, on the other hand, lit up at the name, seeming even more at ease with her. Even accepting a red and yellow lion pajama suit, similar to her otter suit from her teenage years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz thought he looked adorable in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," started Harry, "Hagrid is a somewhat well-known person. Not exactly famous, but almost everyone in Wixan Britain knows his name and reputation, not in a bad way mind. In my case though, it's a bit more personal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz raised an eyebrow, "And that reputation being?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, the Premier magic school in England. Hagrid was the one to introduce me to magic and is sort of my father figure there." Harry said, "I thought your eyes were familiar when we met, they're just like Hagrid's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, didn't know Dad was so well-known. Though that just leaves sending him a letter. Is there a Post Owlery or something that can send a letter for me?" Luz asked, unsure of how it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned, held out his arm and whistled. Suddenly, a snowy owl flew in and landed on his forearm, careful to watch her talons as she gripped Harry's arm. "This is Hedwig, Hagrid's gift to me on my eleventh birthday. Hedwig, this is Luz, Hagrid's daughter. We'd like for you to deliver a letter for her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz gaped at the matronly seeming owl, reminding her of her own mother as Hedwig barked at Harry in a scolding tone and affectionately nipped his ear before retrieving some parchment, writing implements and an envelope, before settling on a chair for them to write the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Hedwig is like that." Said Harry organizing the parchment and quill, snapping Luz out of her trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya know, 14 year old me would be amazed by that. The me now is wondering if that's a palisman." She commented, taking up the quill to write the letter. Harry looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a palisman?" He asked, curious as to what this Hexside school taught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A palisman is a sort of crafted familiar. Graduating students of Hexside have to grow a tree in their last year, saturating it in their magic, before hand carving their staff out of it. The top is carved into an egg that hatches into the palisman." Luz explains, summoning her staff, before the wooden otter at the top became real and jumped onto the table. "This is Otto, my palisman. Don't worry he doesn't bite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, we get wands from Ollivanders, but he is the one to craft them. Bet he'd love to learn all about this." Said Harry. "Alright how about we get started on this letter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the day in a small hut by an enormous and ancient castle, Hagrid was brewing some tea for Albus Dumbledore and himself, a ferocious book gnawing on a rock cake he gave it. He just got the news from Dumbledore that Professor Kettleburn was retiring, that he was chosen to be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, and that Fudge had signed off on Hagrid being allowed to practice magic again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be off to Diagon Alley the next day to see if Ollivander could repair his wand or if he could get a new one if not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonder what got inta Fudge's bonnet for 'im ta do this, Professor? Not like 'im ta fix mistakes that weren't his own doin'." Hagrid commented as he brought the teapot over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore chuckled as Hagrid poured the tea, "I've asked before that you call me Albus, Rubeus, we are going to be colleagues now. And to your question I'm not sure, he seemed rather frantic when he informed me this morning. I believe it has something to do with Mr Potter, as Cornelius checked up on him last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Hedwig swooped in, a letter in beak, landing neatly on the back of an empty chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Ello 'Edwig, a letter from 'Arry, eh?" Hagrid said, exchanging the letter for some owl treats he had, before frowning at the letter, "Hold up a tic, this ain't 'Arry's writing." He opened the letter, seeing Harry's writing at the top and someone else's on the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Hagrid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Harry, I left the Dursleys last night due to an incident. I'm safe at the Leakey Cauldron, with someone trustworthy. She has some things to speak with you about, so the rest of the letter is from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Mr Hagrid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Luz Nocida, daughter of Camilla Noceda. You may or maynot remember her from 22 years ago. You had brought in several injured people and ended up going out for drinks with some of the nurses, my mom included. Well the two of you apparently did the do and nine months later I came along. I'm in England hoping to meet you and forge a relationship. I can understand if you're apprehensive. I'll be staying at the Leakey Cauldron with Harry til he's off to school( he's too young to be left on his own). Send a reply if you'd like to meet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz Nocida</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Head of the Wild Magic Coven</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Rubeus, what does Young Mr Potter have to say?" Asks Dumbledore, right before Hagrid fainted dead away, the letter landing on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>So no one understood what I meant with the staff, focusing on the palisman rather than the wood. It's my headcanon that staff wood is like wand wood, each representing the witch in question. I gave Luz Applewood as "they are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I think this suits Luz to a tee. So the next challenge is this; I want Harry interested in glyphes, how should the scene play out? I'll be taking suggestions from FF.net, AO3, Spacebattles, and Sufficient Velocity as the story can be found on all four.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> So leave a like, review, favorite, follow, post, kudos and most importantly omake if you liked it. Catch ya later.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The obligatory Diagon Alley Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I own neither Owl House nor Harry Potter.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hoot hoot.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 4: The obligatory Diagon Alley Trip</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same afternoon, Luz and Harry were going about through Diagon Alley, Harry leading the Wild Witch towards Gringotts Bank. He also took time to point out the various shops and what they sold as they passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's so important about this Gringotts place? I know you said it was a bank, but…" asked Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gringotts is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>wizarding bank of England. It is also the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>wizarding bank in England, so if there's anywhere you could exchange money, it's there." Explained Harry, guiding the woman toward the stark white building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quick word of advice, the bank is run by goblins and they don't care for small talk or humans. Be polite, don't stare, and be concise. They prefer to be as efficient as possible." Warned the bespectacled boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't be any stranger than most folks on the Isles," muttered the Hispanic woman, as the two entered the bank's atrium, passing under the warning plaque.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were up to the teller, Luz let Harry talk, "Hello sir, I would like to withdraw some money from my vault, and my friend would like to see if she can exchange some foreign currency for local galleons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goblin nodded his head and remarked, "Please present your key and the currency so that I may determine its value."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hanged the goblin a small golden key, and Luz handed him a few Snails in golden coins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, while I'm unsure as to where this currency originates from, I can determine that one of these coins is equal to the galleon. Would you be interested in opening an account with us? The minimum opening balance is but one galleon with a sickle per two galleons bi-annual interest rate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz thought for a moment and agreed, seeing as it was a better deal than most non-magical banks would offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then step over into the line on the orange rug. They will assist in opening a new vault, after which you both will be taken to your vaults. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they opened Luz's new vault, depositing 10 Snails and withdrawing some coins from Harry's vault, the two went back to the Leaky Cauldron to have dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving in the suite they found Hedwig and a letter waiting for them. Harry opened it as it was addressed to him and read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Nocida</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The news from your shared letter has come as a shock to both myself and Hagrid. He is currently beside himself. Half ranting at himself for not knowing your existence, and a half for not meeting your expectations. That is why I am currently writing this reply. Both Hagrid and I will be coming tomorrow morning at 9, to hopefully confirm your relationship, and to ascertain Mr. Potter's health and safety.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Best regards,</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Albus Dumbledore</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Headmaster of Hogwarts</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So who's this Dumbledore guy?" Luz asked Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prof Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, where I go to school, and Hagrid's boss," Harry replied. "He's rather well-known as one of the greatest wizards of England."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And he'll have a way to determine if I and Dad are related?" The Wild Witch asked. It hadn't occurred to her as to how to prove she was Hagrid's daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably?" The young wizard replied with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Harry had some questions for the Hispanic woman on the magic she knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Luz just what kind of magic is in the Boiling Isles? You explained about palismans but I don't know what magic you know," Harry asked curious at the dark-skinned woman who hummed as she was surprised by the question and put her thoughts in order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Hexside has various tracks and thus branches of magic that can be taught. There's an abomination track where my girlfriend, Amity, is a master as it's basically making golems, beast taming which is magic involving beasts, an illusion which is self-explanatory healing which is again self-explanatory, and so on. But for me, as I was born in this world and had trouble doing magic at first over in the Boiling Isles I found a different way to use magic. For whatever reason, I could see glyphs in things like nature. and using the glyphs let me access elemental magic. Light, plant, fire, ice were the first four I can use and took me a while to discover more. It's why I'm the head of the Wild magic coven. I use magic from nature itself. so here I'm practically a druid. When I tried using my glyphs here, at first the paper just fell apart. It wasn't until I got Otto that they started working properly here. Though there is a reason it's called the Boiling Isles. The rain there is boiling, so barrier magic is taught universally as a result. Does that answer your question Harry.'' asked Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can anyone learn these glyphs?" asked Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I practically taught my mentor and her sister so yes anyone can learn them. I was making a whole new system of magic in the Boiling Isles since I found them," Luz said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you teach me? I'd rather have something to defend me besides my wand if I need to," Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, let's talk to your headmaster tomorrow, make sure that it's on the level. I'd hate to teach you something, only for you to get in trouble for real this time." Luz offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry accepted this, and the pair went to bed. The both of them were excited and anxious as to what the next morning would bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Credit to J.R.S. and neobahamet on Spacebattles for the explanation on the Owl House Magic. Next chapter will have Hagrid and Dumbledore meeting Luz, a call to Amity for an update and for the third event…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Your choice. Leave a review with a short outline as to what could happen. If I find any that go well together, I'll mix them together. Funny if possible, I want to wait til Hogwarts to unleash the full Otter Lady Experience.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Also each of the golden trio will learn one of the tracks alongside glyphs. Comment which you think fit who.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags will be added when I figure them out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>